Grant Me the Serenity
by Alice B
Summary: Nightshadows and silver starlight... A special evening, a fae Princess.. Hopes and dreams of a mother, and a very special love..


"Grant Me the Serenity"  
by Beverly Alliss  
faeriewings.net/fanfics/  
beverly@faeriewings.net  
  
  
The young Princess steps out into the setting sunlight. In the dimming light, her hair silver hair glows like two rivers of spun gold. The sapphire eyes look up and out, shining and sparkling with the glitter of life and love.   
  
Slipping quietly back inside, she moves like flowing water along the corridor, smiling, almost laughing. No one sees her white form move down the hall like a ghost.   
  
Finally reaching her destination, the angel Princess opens the door to a great hall. Light spills out into the dark hallway, illuminating the already glowing figure standing there. Everyone in the room turns to watch as the vision of light steps into the room.   
  
She enters the room, head bowed slightly, hiding her eyes. The crowd parts as she enters, floating past each person, leaving behind only the image of starbright hair and the scent of gardenias and lilies.   
  
Stepping up to the regal woman at the head of the room, seated on the throne, the Princess drops a low curtsy, silver hair pooling beside her as her head bows low. The Queen, she could be called no other, smiles appreciatively and nods, approval glowing in her eyes.   
  
With that, the silver child looks up, beaming. Music begins to play, and a handsome young man approaches the Princess, holding out a hand. His dark hair shines like the wing of a raven, and his blue eyes disgrace the blue of the ocean as seen from the stars. The offered hand is taken by the Princess, and the Prince sweeps her gracefully onto the floor of the hall.   
  
What they do could not be called a dance. It's more than that. The pair flies across the floor, gliding, flowing, not unlike a pair of swans on a pond. The gauzy dress of the Princess swirls and billows about her and her young Prince, making the pair of them look like angels in flight.   
  
The music quickens, and others join the pair on the floor, though none can hold a candle to their bright presence. They are the bright star of light in the room. The silver Queen looks on, pleased.   
  
The night grows on and late, and the dancers begin to trickle out of the hall in pairs. The royal couple however still dances, the night has just begun for them. Later still, and the pair are still entranced in their own world.   
  
They dance to the music of two hearts beating furiously for one another, two hearts madly in love. It is the music that never stops. It is a song that many have danced to, and it never dies.   
  
The Queen watches silently, hidden. She will not disturb this moment. The pair stops their dance, gazing into each other's eyes in rapture. There is nothing else in the world for them at this moment.   
  
The Prince gently places a finger under the delicate chin of his Princess, tilting her face up to his. Her rosy lips part slightly, in expectation.   
  
"God, grant me the serenity.. Grant me thee, Serenity?"   
  
And then their lips are pressed together, the answer to the question.   
  
The hidden Queen, smiles and turns away, leaving the couple to themselves. But her eyes shimmer brightly with tears of joy.. and sorrow. One drops. But it does not splash on the floor as most tears.   
  
It stops at heart level with the Queen. Shining brightly, the tear, shed of love, grows and hardens into a crystal. A Silver Crystal.   
  
The Queen plucks the shining object from before her, looking at it closely. Its many facets wink and flash back at her, foretelling of its great power. Closing her hand around the precious object, she brings it to her breast, holding it near the love from which it was born.   
  
"God, grant me the serenity..."   
  
~~~   
  
  
  
The Serenity Prayer

God grant me the Serenity

to accept the things I cannot change,

Courage to change the things I can,

and Wisdom to know the difference.

Living one day at a time; 

Enjoying one moment at a time; 

Accepting hardships as the pathway to peace; 

Taking, as He did, this sinful world as it is, not as I would have it; 

Trusting that He will make all things right if I surrender to His will; 

That I may be reasonably happy in this life

and supremely happy with Him forever in the next.


End file.
